Fièvre
by Morgane-Ravenclaw
Summary: Thomas est malade. Il devrait le savoir, à force, que de répondre aux défis de Minho ne lui apportait que des ennuis...


Bon, voilà... Ceci est un tout petit truc, écrit pour ma Madeleine chérie, qui est malade... Bah voilà, tiens, Tommy il est malade (comme mon prof de LELE, qui prévoit ses absences à l'avance, et en même temps que le prof de physique. Moi je dis, il y a un moment, il faut arrêter de nous prendre pour des cons xD)

Bref, voilà, c'est rien du tout, hein, c'est juste pour lui remonter le moral ! Bisous Madeleine !

Bonne lecture ^^

* * *

Thomas mourrait de froid. En grelottant, il s'enroula un peu plus dans sa couette en se jurant que c'était vraiment la dernière fois qu'il faisait un pari avec Minho. Trop risqué, définitivement.

Certes, peut-être qu'il aurait pu se douter, avant de tomber malade, que de nager un kilomètre dans une piscine non chauffée, en extérieur, et en plein hiver, n'était pas la meilleure idée du monde. Mais il faisait dix degrés, une vraie canicule pour cette saison, et Thomas n'avait pas vraiment réfléchi.

Maintenant il avait d'horribles migraines, mourrait de froid et était incapable de sortir de son lit. Sa seule tentative s'était soldée par des vertiges et un monumental cassage de gueule. Thomas zéro, le parquet un.

Il ne lui restait plus qu'à espérer s'endormir rapidement sans mourir de froid et à prier pour aller mieux quand il se réveillerait, ce qui n'était franchement pas gagné.

Il se sentait sombrer dans une espèce de semi-coma embrouillé, mais, et c'était le plus important, une chaleur bienvenue envahissait lentement son corps, quand une sonnerie lui vrilla les oreilles.

En gémissant des insultes à faire rougir un charretier, Thomas abattit sa main sur son portable, espérant que ce dernier aurait le même réflexe de survie que son réveil et se tairait. Apparemment pas. Grognant pour lui-même, chacun de ses muscles le faisant souffrir alors qu'il décrochait et laissait tomber le téléphone sur son oreille, pour ranger son bras bien au chaud sous la couverture, il marmonna :

_ Qui qu'ce soit, j'le hais à vie…

_ Tommy ? Ça ne va pas ?

Évidemment. Il n'y avait qu'une seule personne qui pouvait s'inquiéter aussi vite. Newt s'était sans doute aperçu de son absence à la fac, et l'appelait à seulement… Thomas ouvrit un œil pour regarder l'heure. Seulement dix heures et demie, donc… Il avait du s'endormir sans s'en apercevoir.

_ Qu'qui te fait dire ça… ? bredouilla Thomas d'une voix rendue tremblante par la fièvre et la fatigue.

_ Tu n'étais pas en cours ce matin, tu as une voix d'outre-tombe, et encore c'est pas sympa pour les fantômes et, surtout, Minho m'a avoué des trucs. Une stupide histoire à propos de nager un kilomètre dans de l'eau glacée et risquer l'hypothermie pour des conneries comme l'ego.

_ Pas le moment de me réprimander, bafouilla le malade, sentant la fatigue le submerger. Gagné cinquante dollars, tout va passer dans les médicaments… Suis malade… Veux dodo… B'nuit…

_ Tommy, attends ! Ne raccroche pas !

Thomas n'en avait de toute façon, ni l'intention, ni la force. Les yeux fermés, le téléphone posé sur l'oreille, ses bras enroulés autour de son corps pour se tenir chaud, il était trop épuisé pour faire autre chose que marmonner quelques vagues sons, son esprit encore à moitié dans le sommeil.

_ 'raccroche pas, promit-il dans un souffle rauque. Qu'qui passe… ?

_ Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? Tu as de la fièvre ?

_ Sais pas… Pas réussi à sortir du lit… Fatigué…

_ Comment tu te sens ?

_ Fa… ti… gué… articula lentement le malade en enfouissant la tête dans son oreiller, faisant tomber le téléphone sur le côté.

Newt répondit quelque chose, mais Thomas ne se sentait pas la force d'essayer de récupérer son téléphone. Il ne lui fallut que quelques instants pour sombrer à nouveau dans le sommeil.

.

Thomas avait trop chaud. Il avait eu froid pendant des heures, trouvant tout les moyens pour garder la chaleur, et maintenant il avait l'impression d'étouffer ! Avec difficulté, chacun de ses gestes lui faisant souffrir le martyr, il tenta de repousser la couverture avec ses pieds.

Mais il était déjà découvert. Il pouvait sentir la couette, convenablement pliée (comme lui ne l'aurait jamais fait, même en étant en parfaite santé), au bord du lit.

Un gant de toilette frais se posa sur son front. Il ouvrit les yeux, dévisagea son sauveur. Un ange aux grands yeux sombres.

Quelque part dans son esprit, un endroit pas trop paralysé par la fièvre lui murmura qu'il le connaissait, mais il ne voyait pas d'où. Comment aurait-il pu, lui, Thomas, connaître un ange ?

_ Rendors-toi, Tommy, chuchota l'ange en caressant doucement les mèches trempées de sueur qui tombaient sur son front. Rendors-toi.

Il fit mine de s'éloigner, et Thomas mobilisa chacune de ses maigres forces pour l'attraper par le poignet :

_ Reste…

L'ange parut surpris, mais s'assit au bord du lit :

_ Je ne vais nulle part. Promis. Je ne bouge pas, Tommy. Allez, rendors-toi.

Thomas obéit sans plus d'hésitations.

.

Des mains douces caressaient ses cheveux alors qu'il se réveillait, le cœur battant, d'un étrange cauchemar dont il ne se souvenait pas. Une voix grave parlait lentement, murmurant des mots qu'il ne comprenait pas. Peu importait. C'était agréable.

Thomas se rendormit en sentant des lèvres fraîches se poser doucement sur les siennes.

.

Quand Thomas émergea réellement, pour la première fois depuis le début de sa fièvre, il avait des courbatures, mal à la gorge, soif et envie de prendre une douche. Il se demanda combien de temps il avait déliré : un coup d'œil à son réveil le renseigna. Il était onze heures et demi, et il avait clairement la sensation d'avoir été fiévreux pendant plus de vingt-quatre plutôt qu'à peine une heure.

Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire en voyant, à côté de son réveil, un verre d'eau, une plaquette de médicaments contre les maux de tête, des pastilles pour la gorge, et une thermos, où, d'après l'odeur, se trouvait un grog. Tout cela, accompagné par un mot, qu'avec son mal de crâne, il mit quelques minutes à déchiffrer.

 _« J'ai du aller chercher Sonya (elle a cassé avec Minho ENCORE!)_

 _Pour toi je pense que le pire est passé. Mon diagnostique est formel, non seulement tu ne mourras pas, mais en plus, tu n'échapperas pas aux partiels._

 _Je repasserais en début d'après-midi. Prends soin de toi et ne meurs pas entre temps,_

 _Newt »_

Thomas reposa le mot, laissant un sourire béat éclore sur son visage. Il pouvait se le permettre, il avait de la fièvre, et il pouvait toujours dire que c'était du aux médicaments.

Être malade, c'était peut-être vraiment désagréable, mais si Newt prenait soin de lui à chaque fois comme ça…

Quand il serait rétabli, la première chose à faire serait d'établir une liste de toutes les piscines du coin. L'hiver était encore long, après tout.

* * *

Qui ne rêverait pas d'avoir Newt comme garde-malade, sérieux ?

Rapidement, j'en profite : je sais que je publie plus trop depuis la fin de You're my dream, mais je promet que quand je reviendrais vraiment, ce sera avec plusieurs fics plutôt longues ! Patientez encore un tout petit peu, s'il vous plait :)

Et je vous laisse sur le traditionnel... Laissez une review (smiley clin d'œil impossible à faire sur FF xD)


End file.
